School Spook Out!
by Colhan3000
Summary: Tusbasa School is having its yearly "School Spook Out" the week before Halloween with dances and partys. With that also comes the Halloween play which this year will be "The Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hallow", with the Chibi Z teams class doing the play.


Hey guys this is a Chibi Vegeta and Goku fiction in honor of the coming of Halloween this week!

**_I do not own DBZ; this fiction is heavily based on the story and legend of _"The Headless Horsemen"**

**This idea came to me from the movie "The Hallow" anyone who loves movies about old ghost stories should watch it.**

**School Spook Out!**

****

****

**Chapter 1:** Who plays who in the School Play!

****

****

The school was covered with black and orange streamers, oak tag cut outs of witches, black cats and vampires were taped to the walls of the hall ways and class room doors. Fake spider webs were taped to all the corners of the school and every so often you would come to a window with a pumpkin in it. New projects were happening in the class rooms, weather it be coloring pictures already drawn in bold lines, carving pumpkins or making paper costumes. Parties with candy and orange and black cakes and other treats were all over the school. These things along with the cool chill outside and the red, orange, yellow and brown leaves on the trees said everything of why…It was almost Halloween night and every kid that goes to Tsubasa School knew what that meant.

It was almost time for the School Spook Out, it took place a weeks time before Halloween night, that whole week was all about Halloween fun. The Halloween Dance for the High School and Junior High School students, the huge Halloween party held in one of the gyms, the ghost hunt though the cemetery three blocks from the street which was the most popular, the hay ride into the woods in Grapevine Park. But the one thing every kid looked forward to in the younger grades aside from the ghost hunt was the School Play that took place the day before Halloween, and it just so happens that the Z teams class was finally picked to be the class to do the play and choose what they would do. Finally it can to a decision that they would do a play about an old Halloween ghost story or legend.

They had different ideas of what story to pick, so Ms. Kowaii decide that they would pick three of the stories and then have everyone vote which would be the school play. The stories picked by the class were: "The Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hallow", "Jack O'Lantern" and "The Jersey Devil", each of the Z fighters wrote there choice on a piece of paper and then put it in the pumpkin shaped box on Kowaii's desk. Kowaii looked at every paper and recounted to make sure that she had gotten the numbers right, she pushed her glasses back up to her eyes since they had slid down during her reading and told the counting.

The Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hallow: 7

Jack O'Lantern: 5

The Jersey Devil: 3

The Headless Horseman won and Ms. Kowaii made a list of the parts to be played, then as the kids cheered she began picking who would play what part and who would get stage jobs.

**After School**

"I can't believe this!!!" Vegeta roared stomping down the street with Kakarrot and Ranju following behind, "Come on Vegeta, so Yamcha got the lead part as Ichabod Crane. You got the second lead part! Your playing Abraham "Brom Bones" Van Brunt, the guy who is said to have pretended to be the Headless Horseman to scare Ichabod out of town, mainly since Ichabod was trying to win the affections of Katrina Van Tassel a girl your character likes!" Kakarrot said trying to catch up to the fuming prince, "Kakarrot's right and besides, Bulma's playing the part of Katrina Van Tassel!" Ranju said who finally got up to were she didn't have to shout to have Vegeta hear her.

"If you ask me this is a good line up for the play" Kakarrot said adjusting the straps of his orange back pack, "How is that?" Vegeta grumbled, "Well…you and Yamcha fight over Bulma all the time, and in the play the characters you both play like the same girl, and that said girl is the part Bulma got! If you ask me this is just like the two of you" Kakarrot said holding back a small smirk as he saw a very faint blush on the princes face at the mention of him liking Bulma. It was true however, Vegeta and Yamcha had had many a fist fight over Bulma, Yamcha always started it with a cheeky remark or making a very sad attempt at impressing Bulma.

"Chi Chi is the Narrator right?" Ranju asked, Kakarrot nodded "Ms. Kowaii wants it to sound more book like so she wanted to have someone tell a bit of the story, in a way it's a good thing, keeps the audience from getting board staring at closed curtains while we set up the next scene" Kakarrot said, "Kami is the stage director right?" Kakarrot asked since he wasn't paying much notice while the part were being picked, "Yah he's in charge of props and other set decorations, but Kowaii felt it was a big job and Chiaozu was picked to help him out" Ranju said, "Korureenu is in charge of costumes, Piccolo got the part of Baltus Van Tassel, Katrina Van Tassel's father. The rest of us are mostly villagers" Ranju said who had gotten the part at a villager.

"But you forgot someone!" Kakarrot said proudly "Oh yes Ranju, you forgot that Kakarrot got the part as the Headless Horseman" Vegeta said, Kowaii had felt that the Horseman should be played by another person and had given the part to Kakarrot. "At least none of us are as un lucky as Tien and Krillin" Ranju said, Vegeta laughed "Oh yes! Three Eyes and Baldy get the parts as the horses of Brom and Ichabod!" Vegeta said laughing louder, he would forever remember the looks of utter shock on there faces as Ms. Kowaii gave them the last parts to be given, Oh well, Kakarrot was going to be the one of ether Krillins or Tiens backs, Kakarrot was the Horseman in that scene.

Vegeta smirked, maybe this could turn out good after all.

Sorry about the weak beginning but I want a whole chapter mainly about the play __


End file.
